Thermal imaging cameras are designed to detect thermal energy that is generated by heat generating objects. A forward looking infrared receiver (FLIR) is one type of thermal imaging camera that is configured to create an electrical signal using this thermal energy. For military purposes, forward looking infrared receivers have become useful in identifying enemy equipment, such as weapons or artillary that is not readily identified using known imaging equipment.
An improvised explosive device (IED) is a particular type of explosive device that may be constructed using readily available components. The improvised explosive device generally includes an explosive that is detonated by a communication device. The communication device is typically a cellular telephone, however, the communication device may also be any communication device capable of receiving electro-magnetic energy and converting this energy into signals necessary to trigger the explosive. Examples of other communication devices includes remote garage door openers, remote home appliances, remote doorbells, and personal communication devices, such as walkie-talkies.